


Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-17
Updated: 2002-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal has a question for his favorite merc.





	Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips

## Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips

### by Peja

Subject: FIC: Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips (Mal/Jayne) Date: Sunday, October 13, 2002 10:31 PM 

Kay, QM has taken a turn for the Jayne....If you've missed any of this series, and you want to see what's come before, you can find it on the WWOMB. These are short and sweet drabbles (least I hope they are sweet) 

Title: Quiet Moments 4: A Kiss On The Lips  
By PEJA  
Email: daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Firefly  
Series: Follows Shed Not Thy Tears, Compromising Behavior and Frozen Passions  
Pairing: Mal/Jayne Mal/Simon, referred to  
Rating: R  
Summary: Mal has a question for his favorite merc  
Warning: A slight taste of BDSM in an acceptance of his master  
Archive at The WWOMB http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/  
Missed one of the previous bits? Here's a direct link to the firefly slash on the WWOMB   
http://usa.internations.net/contentsq/firefly/slash.html  
Other interested websites: Ask, and keep the headers intact.  
Note: this story was written for the lists: Fireflyslash-subscribe@lists.squidge.org, fireflyslash-subscribe@yahoogroups.com, Firefly_LeatherAndRoses-subscribe@yahoogroups.com, FireflyForAdults-subscribe@yahoogroups.com, Any other lists that get it, consider it a gift from me to you...unless you hate it than, delete me, luvs. 

* * *

**QUIET MOMENTS 4: A KISS ON THE LIPS**  
By PEJA 

"If I ask you," Mal's voice came like a seductive whispering over Jayne's shoulder, freezing the big merc where he stood. "Would you kiss me on the lips?" 

The question cascaded Jayne's mind with a tide of lustful images. Passion tripped down his spine to localize in his groin and he bit his lip to stifle the soft needful moan that rose up to betray him. Schooling his expression, he made to turn and face the smaller man who had just short-circuited his mind with one whispered question. 

Mal caught his forearms before he could turn and held him still, his back a warm wall that he pressed against, rubbing himself over the bigger man like a cat. "If I said you have a beautiful body," he murmured, undulating his hips against Jayne's backside. "Would you hold it against me?" 

"Cap...." Jayne drew out in a broken moan. 

Mal coaxed the bigger man around in the cradle of his arms and slanted him a coy grin. "Sweetheart, now is not the time to bring rank into it." He reached up and cupped Jayne's cheek. "You can say no now." He pressed a finer against Jayne's lips before he could speak, "But only now. Later is too late." 

Jayne swallowed slowly and nodded, mesmerized by the desire he found in his leader's expressive eyes. 

Mal released his feather-light hold on Jayne's lips. "Repeat what I said." 

"I..."Jayne's voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat. "I can say no now." He rushed the words. "Later.....later is too late." 

Mal nodded with his whole body, his chest brushing against Jayne's with each bob. 

"Cap...." Mal's arched brow stopped him and he blushed. "Mal?" Mal nodded, smiling softly. "Mal, I know you're involved with..." 

Smiling a secret smile, Malcolm nodded. "Simon, yes, I am." 

Anguish rippled over Jayne's face. "So....why...?" 

A casual shoulder lifted. "Simon is....my sweet sugar." He tugged the whiskers on Jayne's chin, bringing the other man close enough to taste his words on his lips. "You, sweetheart, are going to be the spice that brings it all together." 

"You want us both?" 

"Together," Mal assured him. "Separately." He added. "Any way I can get ya." His hands on Jayne's shoulders eased the bigger man to his knees. "Now or never, Sweetheart." 

Jayne's lips fell open, but no words of denial spilled out. 

"Will you kiss me on the lips?" 

Jayne didn't hesitate. "Yes." 

"Master....." 

At that, he did pause, but only for a quick, harsh breath. "Master, please." 

Mal crooked his brow, inviting. 

Jayne blushed prettily. "May I kiss you, sir?" 

Mal knelt in front of him and offered his mouth. 

Jayne leaned in, his trembling lips butterflying against his lover's waiting mouth in a darting tasting. The captain's arms skated around Jayne, easing him more firmly against his chest. Relaxing in his lover's arms, Jayne's kisses slanted over Mal's lips, lingering. Mal's mouth softened under his Jayne's questing touch and opened. His tongue darted out to taste the sweetness that was uniquely Jayne. Groaning his submission, Jayne brought his own tongue into play, teasing Mal into his mouth. 

Mal uttered a guttural huff of possession. His tongue stroked the inside of Jayne's mouth, learning the tastes and textures of this man in his arms, and when breath ran out, he drew back to smile into Jayne's passion-glazed eyes. 

Malcolm cupped the bigger man's cheek once more. "Your virgin kisses are sweet," he said softly, snatching one more quick kiss, "You belong to me and me alone, sweetheart." He rose, and reached down to give the bigger man a hand up. "I'll be back for more." 

Jayne smiled dreamily. "Yes, Master." 

**END**

If you like it, let me know 

The WWOMB: An Original and Fanfic library of general, hetero and slash  
fiction: http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/ or  
http://contents.clickherefree.net/home.html  
Join our creative family....Direct submissions taken at  
makebelieve-subscribe@lists.squidge.org or daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Choose from 100s of fandom/theme focused WWOMB lists at:  
http://usa.internations.net/contents/behindthescenes/mailinglists.html  
New Mailing Lists: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FireFlyForAdults/ (FireFly)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/AdventureIncSlash/ (Adventure, Inc)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/scrubsSlash (Scrubs)  
ICQ me at: 162538235 or 17673548  
Shop the net at our Shopping Mall To The World:  
http://anzwers.org/trade/mall/index.html 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Peja


End file.
